1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a communicating method in the image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and a communicating method in the image processing apparatus, in which communication with a computer connected via a network can be limited.
2. Related Background Art
In a copying apparatus, the user uses the copying apparatus by using a card, the copying apparatus permits only the user who possesses the card to use the copying apparatus or manages the number of used print sheets every card and limits the use of the copying apparatus so that the number of used print sheets lies within the upper limit number of print sheets.
A telephone or a facsimile apparatus for transmitting and receiving data by using a telephone line can refuse a call reception from a registered telephone number or permit only the call reception from the registered telephone number.
A network printer for printing on the basis of print data transmitted from a general computer can be connected to the general computer via a network, and transmits and receives various data to/from the general computer.